


Better Off

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [18]
Category: General Hospital, One Tree Hill
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian thinks Sam would be better off without him in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Off

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandoms: General Hospital/One Tree Hill  
Title: Better Off  
Characters: Sam McCall and Julian Baker  
Pairing: Sam/Julian  
Rating/Warnings: PG, AU, Crossover, Het, OOC.  
Summary: Julian thinks Sam would be better off without him in her life.  
Disclaimer: I don't own GH or OTH and I don't claim to. I only own this story. I make no money for this story.  
A/N: Many thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Words: 277 words without title and ending.

*Better Off*

Word used: MOONLIGHT

Drabble # 18

Sam looked beautiful in the moonlight, as she sat on the sand and watched as the waves crashed against her feet. She didn't seem to care that the water was cold or that there was a slight breeze. Julian knew that Sam was just enjoying the peace and quiet.

Part of him didn't want to interrupt the peace that Sam was finally getting after everything she had been through, but another part of him, a larger part just couldn't stay away from Sam.

Even though he knew she would be better off without him complicating things in her life, he just couldn't leave her. Sam McCall had fixed something inside of him that he hadn't even known was broken.

Julian was going to be damned before he walked away from Sam or let anyone or anything take her from him before he was good and ready. His thoughts were selfish but he couldn't find it in himself to care. He had already tried to walk away from Sam once before but it had hurt too much and he had missed her like hell.

So Julian remained silent and walked over to Sam and took a seat beside her on the sand. Sam looked up and when their eyes met Sam said, "I'm glad you didn't try to leave again. I need you here with me, Julian. I need you because I love you and no matter what you think, I know that I'm better off with you in my life."

Julian smiled and pulled Sam close. He wrapped his arms around her and the two of them enjoyed the sight of the moon playing on the water.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
